ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday Cage Match
The Doomsday Cage Match began in 1997 in the now defunct BWFE where it ran until 2001. In 2004 the match carried over to RAGE for just a single year and was renamed No Escape. In 2005 the match once again changed companies and regained it's original name and it is now a longtime staple of Total Championship Wrestling (TCW) and has occurred since the company began. This match always takes place at the Hell's Holiday PPV Event on Halloween of each year. Match Breakdown This match is designed for a total of twelve participants, who are usually the top twelve performers of the year. The match itself begins inside of a cage that is divided into four sections. Three wrestlers are locked inside of each section of cage and fight it out, one of the wrestlers in each section will wind up being shackled to the cage while the other two from each section advance up a level to another, smaller cage above the first one. Second Cage There are a total of eight wrestlers who will have made it to the second cage, this cage is now divided into two sections, with four in each section. The concept now is the same as they battle it out, this time, two wrestlers will wind up shackled in each section and the other two will advance to the third and final cage that sits atop the other two. Third Cage There will be a total of four wrestlers who will have made it this far. The concept is again the same as two wrestlers will advance, and two wrestlers will be shackled to the cage. The final two wrestlers advance to the roof of the cage. The Roof Hoisted above the entire structure is the briefcase, containing the guaranteed contract for Resurrection. These two wrestlers battle it out until one of them have secured the briefcase and win the match. Prize The prize for winning the Doomsday Cage Match is a guaranteed shot at the TCW World Champion at the Resurrection PPV event. Past Winners The Doomsday Curse Speculation has it that there is a curse that comes with winning the Doomsday Cage match, and it is aptly named "The Doomsday Curse". Every wrestler who has won the match has been struck with a series of rotten luck in some form or another. This misfortune has carried from each company throughout the entire existence of the match. Most choose not to believe that such a curse exists, but how can you ignore the facts? History of the Curse THE HISTORY OF THE DOOMSDAY CURSE - By Daniel Dare NOTE: The following historical document is written by legendary RAGE Co-Owner and former TCW World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Dare. These are HIS opinions and HIS alone, and thus they may not necessarily reflect the views of the poor TCW front office who will have yet another cursed wrestler on their hands after this Halloween ends and the evil of the Doomsday Curse begins. Join YOUR Friendly Hometown Messiah as he takes you on a spooky, spine-tingling tour through ELEVEN years of the Doomsday Curse! 1997: Doomsday began ELEVEN years ago, in early 1997. Twelve of the biggest superstars in the business at that time went in. The worst, weakest, and most unlikely of them all came out as the winner and sole survivor - a forgotten relic by the name of FLASH. NEVER heard of him, have ya? Well, Flash certainly did live up to his name. He was a flash IN THE PAN. He disappeared fairly quickly from the BWFE, but he returned eventually. However, as unimpressive as Flash had been before, he was a shell of even that. He returned a down-on-his-luck, desperate, destitute ALCOHOLIC. It was clear that he was hired more out of SYMPATHY than anything else. Of course, it didn't take that deadbeat JUNKIE long to FALL OFF THE WAGON again. And, well, that was IT for Flash's wrestling career. He was the FIRST VICTIM of what would come to be known as THE DOOMSDAY CURSE! 1998: A year later, 1998, and it's WOLVERINE'S time to shine. WHAT CURSE? I bet that's what you're all saying. After all, Wolverine (now known as APACHE ASSASSIN) has had a career that DREAMS ARE MADE OF. Professionally, YES. But PERSONALLY the Curse HAS affected his life. After he left the BWFE, he was involved in a HORRIBLE ACCIDENT where his ENTIRE FACE was TORN APART! He was GONE from the business for SEVERAL YEARS and he now looks like a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON. If that wasn't enough, he endured MANY PERSONAL STRUGGLES ALONG THE WAY. But the real clincher, FOLKS... EARLIER THIS SUMMER, his WIFE and CHILD both passed away.APACHE LOST HIS ENTIRE FAMILY because of THE DOOMSDAY CURSE!!! 2000: The year 2000 was supposed to be the new millennium, a new era, a new wave for the business. However, the sad fact is that the business was IN THE TOILET. I was gone from the BWFE. Other big names were gone as well. We were replaced by a bunch of ONE-DIMENSIONAL JOURNEYMEN from a DEFUNCT INDY FED known as the UWF. One of the BLANDEST and LEAST CHARISMATIC of this sorry ass bunch, PAUL WILLIAMS, came out of NOWHERE to WIN DOOMSDAY. Yes, PAUL WILLIAMS. I don't blame you guys for NOT knowing who the HELL Paul Williams is, 'cause I got a confession to make... I'VE NEVER HEARD OF HIM EITHER!!! But I'm SURE that just like the REST of the UWF, this guy was a JOKE and a FRAUD who had NO BUSINESS stepping into the same ring I once proudly and valiantly called my own. In the end, Williams QUIT LIKE A BABY, DISAPPEARED and was NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN. Just ANOTHER victim of THE DOOMSDAY CURSE! 2001: The BWFE has ONE MORE Doomsday match. It ended up being their LAST. You know why? YOU KNOW WHY??? Because the BWFE WENT OUT OF BUSINESS RIGHT AFTER!!! And its WINNER, THE SAINT? He HASN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE THEN EITHER! Oh, don't get me wrong, Saint is still a MAJOR SUPERSTAR and one of the TOP wrestlers in RAGE right now. However, since that match, he has DISAPPEARED from the business MORE TIMES than A LITTLE BOY'S DICK popping into MICHAEL WEAVER'S ASS. He's a TROUBLED man, and his TROUBLES began at DOOMSDAY! 2004: Despite the Doomsday CURSE, I always did like the MATCH. That's why - in 2004 - I decided to bring it BACK for RAGE. However, I thought I could AVOID the CURSE by RENAMING THE MATCH. So, I called it NO ESCAPE. Well, as I soon found out, there was indeed NO ESCAPE from THE DOOMSDAY CURSE. The homosexual pedophile MICHAEL WEAVER JR. won it that year. Weaver won the right to challenge for the WORLD TITLE. Well, he NEVER MADE IT TO THAT MATCH! That was when I KNEW the Doomsday Curse was still in effect. But, of course, that was only the BEGINNING. We ALL know what ended up happening with Weaver. He is now a PERSONA NON GRATA JOKE in this community. He will NEVER be allowed back in. Now he's stuck at home NEVER TAKING BATHS, FUCKING HIS MOTHER, RAPING HIS "BABIES," and DIDDLING HIS CATS. And it's all because of THE DOOMSDAY CURSE!!! 2005: Then DOOMSDAY came to TCW. Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it. JOEL POTTER has learned this lesson all too well over the years in regards to the Doomsday Curse. The winner of the initial TCW version was Doomsday was a young lady who wrestled under the name of J. ARIES. At the time, she was seen as the SAVIOR of the organization and the one who would LEAD TCW for years to come. She WAS TCW. When I got her for RAGE in 2007, I was SO excited. She was going to lead the WOMEN'S MOVEMENT in my fine organization. But that's not exactly what happened, is it? Other than a couple of GREAT NIGHTS of SEX, my investment in J was a TOTAL BUST. It was like FINALLY getting PREGNANT after waiting for YEARS to have a child, only to find out that the kid will be RETARED. That's what having J on my roster was like. And now? Well, after years of struggles, false starts, and sudden stops, J is finally back on track and making an honest go of it. But her mind is burdened and her spirit is broken. Burdened and broken by THE DOOMSDAY CURSE! 2006: Now for my MY FAVORITE...DOOMSDAY 2006. The match contained a promising crop of contenders. ADVENT RISING seemed like the favorite to win. And as much as I bust on the KID, he COULD'VE been a GOOD choice. However, the CURSE had other plans. The winner ended up being a BUMBLING, STUMBLING, MEDIOCRE, NO-TALENT JOKE by the name of DARKSIDE. Okay, so Rob Zombie's alter-ego had ZERO going for him - but maybe he'd make something of it anyway? YEAH, RIGHT! He was GONE from TCW within a WEEK of winning the match! A fucking WEEK! He either QUIT or got himself FIRED - who really knows or cares. What I do know is that DARKSIDE ended up becoming the LATEST VICTIM of THE DOOMSDAY CURSE! 2007: Mr. T.C.W. Thomas Chamberlin Warrington. The name alone exudes greatness. A scholar, a gentleman, a great athlete, and an even better man. From defeating the world-renowned veteran Oz Jensen in his first TCW PPV match to winning Doomsday, from becoming the World Champion in less than a year to breaking that belt's longevity record, Warrington seemed poised to finally be the one to break the curse. But where is he now? EXACTLY! Here's a reminder, folks: He lost a RETIREMENT MATCH to Monster Big Tel. MONSTER BIG TEL! Nothing against MBT, mind you. He's a capable big man wrestler and a dashing limey who likely sips tea with the Queen on a regular basis. However, he's not Thomas Chamberlin Warrington. Mr. T.C.W. was something special. He was a natural. He was the future of the business. Some had even called him TCW's version of Cage (an incredible RAGE wrestler who came out of nowhere to become a World Champ, Hall of Famer, and sometimes front office member in only a few short years). Now? Who the hell knows. The Curse has taken yet another victim - this time perhaps its brightest and best. Farewell, Mr. T.C.W. We hardly knew ye. 2008: Daniel Deese, Reginald Van Newton, Kip Kutler, Peter Dragon, Candy, Katlin Blake, J. Aries-Edberg, Sean Lorrenza, Alexei Morozov, Lord Dragos, Advent Rising, and one more unfortunate soul to be named the night of the event. Who will RISE from the cage and then FALL to the Doomsday Curse? Find out this Halloween when TCW presidents HELL'S HOLIDAY: FEATURING DOOMSDAY AND THE DOOMSDAY CURSE! Category:Match Types